Bekonowa Zupa
- przedmiot możliwy do zdobycia we wszystkich częściach gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. Jego produkcją zajmowała się firma Briar Label, najprawdopodobniej z inicjatywy Sillyvision. Patrząc na reklamujący ją plakat można stwierdzić, że wytwarzanie zupy odbywało się w Joey Drew Studios. (patrz: może zawierać śladowe ilości tuszu) Nie wiadomo jednak, czy miał to być produkt promujący kreskówkę Show Bendy`ego czy też, całkiem na odwrót, wykorzystujący sławę kreskówki sposób na zarobienie dodatkowych pieniędzy przez upadającą firmę. Po tajemniczym incydencie w Joey Drew Studios niepozorna puszka zyskała znacznie ważniejszą rolę: stała się jedynym "normalnym" pożywieniem w podziemiu. Opis znajduje się w puszce obkręconej etykietą. Przedstawia ona czarne tło, na którym znajduje się podobizna Bendy'ego, podpisana jego imieniem. Widoczny jest także napis "Briar Label Zupa Bekonowa" zdradzający nazwę firmy i reklamujące ją hasło "Właśnie tak, jak lubią małe diabełki.". Nad hasłem znajduje się drobna uwaga, informująca o tym, że produkt należy spożywać za pomocą widelca, jednak Henry zdaje się to całkowicie ignorować. Rozczytać można jeszcze tylko zapisaną w poprzek cenę. Pozostała część tekstu jest niezrozumiała, ponieważ ogranicza się do poziomych linni. Według oryginalnego plakatu, Zupa Bekonowa jest "pełnowartościowym posiłkiem idealnie nadającym się na obiad, a każda puszka zawiera wyśmienitą mieszankę warzyw, przypraw i świeżego bekonu o zniewalającym zapachu, czyli jedną porcję rekomendowaną dla dorosłych, którą zaleca się spożyć tuż po otwarciu, i która może zawierać śladowe ilości tuszu". W grze zostało to jednak ograniczone do "zrobionej na podstawie tradycyjnej receptury, dzięki której Briar Label Zupa Bekonowa smakuje jak prosto z domowej kuchni, i przypomina smak zupy, którą gotowała nam mama". Rozgrywka Aby móc "zebrać" Zupę Bekonową, należy najechać na nią myszką i wciznąć klawisz "E". W tym momecnie puszka nagle zniknie w tajemniczych okolicznościach i rozlegnie się charakterystyczny dźwięk przypominający pojedyncze połknięcie. Sugeruje to, że Henry w błyskawicznym, niemożliwym do zarejestrowania przez oko tempie jednym łykiem wypija całą zupę, lub, co jest bardziej popularne, połyka ją razem z opakowaniem. Dla samej rozgrywki Zupa Bekonowa nie ma żadnego większego znaczenia. Została dodana do gry raczej w formie żartu, i występuje w niej głównie jako zwyczajna "znajdźka". Ważniejszą rolę odegrała na początku Rozdziału 3, kiedy jest potrzebna Henry'emu do ugotowania zupy dla Borysa. Aby wykonać to zadanie, wystarczy zebrać 3 puszki. W Rozdziale 4 nie tyle przydała się sama zupa, co jej opakowanie, które poprzez wydawany przez nie dźwięk uderzenia o podłogę, świetnie odwracało uwagę Rzezimieszków od skradającego się Henry'ego. W pozostałej części rozgrywki Zupa Bekonowa poza pociesznym dźwiękiem połykania apetycznej metalowej puszki przez Henry'ego, daje nam możliwość otrzymania aż sześciu osiągnięć: * Domowe Przysmaki - znajdź wszystkie zupki w Rozdziale 1 * Bekon Po Kanadyjsku - znajdź wszystkie zupki w Rozdziale 2 * Do Domu z Bekonem - znajdź wszystkie zupki w Rozdziale 3 * Dobre Jak u Mamy - znajdź wszystkie zupki w Rozdziale 4 * Tu Nie Potrzeba Łyżki - znajdź wszystkie zupki w Rozdziale 5 * Ekspert od Bekonu - znajdź wszystkie zupki w grze Ciekawostki * W Rozdziale 1 występuje dopiero od jego aktualizacji * Określanie przez plakat 30-letniego bekonu "świeżym" wydaje się dość ironiczne * Biorąc pod uwagę ilość zup, które są potrzebne do uzyskania oszczególnych osiągnięć, Henry bardzo mocno przekracza zalecaną porcję (jedna puszka dla dorosłego) * O ile Sammy nie przepada za smakiem Zupy Bekonowej, to Henry i Borys zdają się uważać inaczej en:Bacon Soup ru:Суп с беконом Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Rozdział 5